


What a Waste

by RoLalismyOTP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLalismyOTP/pseuds/RoLalismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short thing I wrote on the bus. onesided Karezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Waste

Damn troll.  
Terezi silently cursed any time she had ever felt anything for Karkat.

"Eridan???"

Karkat blushed and frowned slightly.   
"Yeah. Now, shut up!"

Terezi could tell Karkat wasn't truly angry at her but his expression still broke her heart. 

'He would hate me if he knew what I was really thinking.' 

Sure she had been flushed for him for years, that didn't mean she couldn't be supportive of his future relationship with Eridan, right? She could get over him, with time.  
Ugh.  
She couldn't lie that much to herself.

Terezi forced a grin, feeling her eyes prickle despite all efforts to keep her emotions under control.  
"So... How long have you pitied him?"

Karkat sank deeper into the pile of scalemates. Was he... Smiling? 

"I don't know. I think maybe, since we met? Theres always been some sort of spark."

"Oh."   
Terezi bit her lip. She wouldn't cry. She would NOT cry.

"Well you better go tell him how you feel. Youre sure he likes you?"  
"Would he ask me to go have a serious talk about a red matter if he didnt?"  
Terezi shook her head and raised her palms.

"Good point."


End file.
